Various types of dollies are known in the prior art. However, dollies, whether two wheel dollies or platform dollies suffer from a like malady, i.e. retaining loads is sometimes difficult, as dollies are typically fully open. A two wheel dolly, also often known as a hand truck, offers somewhat of a barrier toward its rear, although such barriers are typically an inverted U with sometimes a cross piece or two. But, many dolly loads are wider than such a narrow barrier can support, and loaded items may also slip between the inverted U uprights. To see loads fall from dollies is so ubiquitous and to be almost comical. The same problem holds true for flat bed dollies that offer no lateral support of loaded items. What is needed is a dolly adapter that is easily installed and removed as needed, an adapter that provides a fence to retain items as desired on a dolly, whether hand truck or flat bed dolly. The present adapter fulfills these needs.